You
by Ififall
Summary: Elena comes back from agent training to see her perfect boyfriend, who's supported her and looked after her flat, but is it all to good to be true?


She smiled as she saw Tommy moving his head along to music in his car. She dumped her luggage on the ground and ran over.

"Hey babe"

"Hey you, I hope they taught you some culinary skills too, I haven't had a home cooked meal since you left!" Tommy teased.

"Fuck off! Thanks for all the stuff you got me in combat training, everyone was so jealous" Elena said trying to help as her boyfriend got her bags.

* * *

"Sure, anything for you" Tommy said grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the cheek.

She was surprised that Tommy had kept her flat in such good condition, before she'd left, he'd been a bit of a slob. Her room was tidy, the fridge was filled with her favourite things and their washed fresh laundry was hanging outside.

"Wow, you didn't destroy my flat and your brought in all my favourite food! You're the best!" Elena said reaching over to hug him and he pulled her down onto the sofa.

"So uhh...you gonna treat me like I'm the best?" Tommy said as he reached under her T-shirt and fiddled with her bra.

* * *

"Sure after I shower, you wanna order take out?"

"Yeah Prawn curry for Two?" He asked.

"I can't stand Prawns, I'll just have any lamb dish, thanks" Elena said going into the bathroom to sort out her clothes.

"Let me help" Tommy's voice echoed as he stepped in.

"Cheers. I'm so glad I'm back"

* * *

"Me too. Now you get back in the office and go back to normal cases, where you're more safe" Tommy said dumping all her clothes into the laundry hamper.

"Safe? Tommy I took combat training to go out into the field. To prove that I can be a part of an active investigation" Elena said smiling as she finally got her phone in her hands.

"Well yeah, going out into the field isn't for you. It's a male job. You're not an athlete and it's way too dangerous"

"That's not what you said in your letters Tommy. You supported me all way through training, you practically called me a super-spy" Elena said staring at him. He chuckles and anger rises in her chest.

* * *

"It was all bull-shit wasn't it?"

"You needed your hopes kept up"

"What's my favourite food Tommy?"

"Is this Twenty questions, there's a fridge load of your shit!..." Tommy shouted.

"So then you'll have no problem answering. What's my favourite food?" Elena asked.

She stripped out her clothes and took a shower. When she came out Tommy was in the living room. watching TV, he'd been silent ever since she'd asked that question. She quickly got changed and knocked on Carolyn's door. She prepared herself to be polite as a figure opened the door.

* * *

"It was all YOU wasn't it?" She asked as Kenny stood there staring at her in shock.

"You look great Elena...how was combat training?" He asked trying to make casual conversation.

"I'll tell you later. I got a ton of letters and messages of support. I got gifts and cards and tons of gift wrapped water. My menu got upgraded. I've just come back, my flat has been cleaned from top to bottom. All my favourite stuff is in the fridge and there's a new dress in my wardrobe" Elena questions.

"So.….I guess Tommy_ really_ missed you. Come in, do you want a cup of tea, or?..."

* * *

"Kenny I'm now a purple belt in Jiu jitsu, kick boxing and Judo. I'm not afraid to use the new skills. That's why all the letters were done by computer? That's why they didn't beat the shit out of me like they did with the other girls? That's why I had a private room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kenny asked.

"If it wasn't you. It was your mum. I'll call Carolyn then" Elena said turning away.

"Woah! Wait. Maybe it wasn't mum, or Tommy. I've heard and seen things...what they do to women that apply for the combat training. Maybe I just wanted to protect you from all that"

"Kenny I needed to experience the worst of the worst! How am I ever going to be fit for the field if I don't go through hell and back?"

* * *

"I can't watch you go through that day to day"

"No-one's asking you to watch it! You can't be my guardian angel Twenty Four Seven!" Elena asked.

"But I can try to be? Your friends and family didn't know the truth. Eve had to have minimum contact. Plus we all know she's addicted to Villanelle. I know you like Tommy, but he just...he just...well..." Kenny stumbled.

"He's just what?"

"He's just using you for cash, sex and a free flat! I'm sorry!" Kenny stutters.

* * *

Elena shook her head and sat with her back to him on the steps. Kenny reached for his keys, and joined her, sitting away from her as far as possible.

"Thanks for all the gifts" Elena said, sniffing as she tried to stop herself from crying..

"My pleasure...I'm super glad your back" Kenny said squeezing her shoulder. He got up and leaned against the railing.

"Kenny"

"Yeah?"

"I could really do with a cup of pity tea now" Elena said.

"Sure" Kenny said, he held out his hand and helped her up. They went inside and he lead her to the kitchen. He briefly thought about skipping tea and just talking. If he goes to make tea, he'll have to stop holding her hand. There were so many things that he wanted to say, and ask. Part of him, just wanted to ask her move in today. But he shook his head returned to the real world and quickly turned the kettle on.


End file.
